(Twoshoot) Goodbye, Love
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: Part END is UPDATED! / It's HunHan, GS(Luhan, Kyungsoo) / Sekelumit kisah diantara Kai, Luhan, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo. Bad summary. Review juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

안녕, 사랑아 (Goodbye, Love), by luhansgirlorz

KaiLu/KaiSoo/HunHan. Broken!KaiLu. Angst. T

Request by: rezdfghjkl.

enjoy it!

* * *

#np: Taeyeon of Girls' Generation – 만약에 (If)

Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau mencintai seseorang rasanya sesakit ini.

Sebelumnya, Luhan berpendapat bahwa gadis-gadis yang posesif terhadap kekasihnya dan mudah cemburu benar-benar mengganggu. Namun kini ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana cemburunya gadis-gadis itu saat kekasihnya menomorsatukan orang lain ketimbang dirinya.

Tuhan seperti tengah mengujinya. Kai, kekasihnya selama tiga bulan, membuatnya cemburu berat hingga ia mengeluarkan sebuah keputusan yang masih disesalinya sampai detik ini; berpisah. Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak mereka berpisah, namun Luhan tidak pernah berhenti menyesali keputusan bodohnya itu.

Saat itu, Kai bersikeras mempertahankannya, namun Luhan justru bersikeras ingin meninggalkannya. Dan pada akhirnya, Kai bersedia mengikuti kemauan Luhan asalkan Luhan tetap mau berteman dengannya. Luhan menyetujuinya, namun kini justru menyesalinya karena ia menyadari bahwa terlalu sulit menganggap Kai sebagai temannya lagi. Tentu saja, itu karena ia masih mencintai Kai.

Seharusnya, ia tidak berbuat bodoh seperti itu. Seharusnya, ia tidak boleh egois. Seharusnya, ia berpikir jernih dan tidak mendahulukan emosinya. Seharusnya, ia mempercayai Kai.

Semua sudah terlambat saat ia menyadari kesalahannya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

* * *

#np: K. Will – 이러지마 제발 (Please Don't)

"Luhan _noona_.."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari tiramissunya menuju sumber suara. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Kai berdiri di sampingnya, sebelum akhirnya dia ingat bahwa ia sedang berada di acara reuni SMAnya. Tentu saja Kai juga ada di sini, karena ia dan Kai berasal dari SMA yang sama. Dengan segera ia mengatasi rasa terkejutnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Oh. Hai, Kai-_ya_."

Kai mendudukkan diri di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sambil tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar _noona_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Luhan menunduk, enggan menatap mata _itu_. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik."

"Oh.."

Luhan memilih untuk berkutat dengan kuenya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebagian dirinya menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Kai mengobrol karena ini adalah _kesempatan_, sementara sebagian yang lain melarangnya. Tentu saja karena Luhan tidak ingin lepas kendali.

"_Noona _tidak terlihat baik."

Luhan mendongak, menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya dalam dan serius. Pandangan gadis itu kembali tertumbuk pada tiramissunya, tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja—"

"_Noona _tidak pernah berubah." tandas Kai tajam sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "_Noona _yang mengatakan agar aku bersikap terbuka pada kekasihku, tapi _noona _sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Lalu kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" Luhan balas menatap Kai tajam. Gadis itu tampak tersulut emosi, membuat Kai terkejut karena selama mengenalnya, gadis itu tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya secara terang-terangan meski sedang dalam _mood _jelek sekalipun. Kai menghela nafas pelan, segera tahu bahwa keadaan Luhan saat ini lebih parah dari sekedar tidak baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, gadis itu menolak memberitahunya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." ucap Kai pada akhirnya, mengalah. Sedikit berharap permintaan maafnya bisa meredakan emosi Luhan, meski kenyataannya _mood_ gadis itu kini terlihat jauh lebih buruk ketimbang saat Kai menyapanya tadi. "Maksudku, kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Kai mengangkat bahunya lalu tersenyum. "Bukankah itu gunanya teman?"

"Ya kau benar." Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar kata _teman _terlontar dari mulut Kai. Sebuah kata sederhana yang terasa tidak benar saat Kai mengucapkan itu padanya. "Terima kasih."

"Kai, kenapa lama sekali?"

Kai dan Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara bersamaan, mendapati seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Luhan tidak mengenalnya, namun ia tahu gadis itu pasti mengenal Kai dan Kai juga mengenalnya. Luhan tidak mau repot-repot menebak siapa gadis ini dan apa hubungannya dengan Kai. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ingin tahu.

"Ah, Kyungsoo." Luhan melihat Kai tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu sebelum memberi kode pada gadis itu untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Luhan menggenggam garpunya erat. Ia menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian, dan firasatnya mendadak tidak enak saat melihat bagaimana Kai dengan santainya menyambut dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. _Tidak. Jangan coba-coba—_

"Ini Luhan _noona_, seniorku di klub menari dulu." Kai tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan mual seketika. "dan Luhan _noona_, ini Kyungsoo, dia—"

_Hentikan. Aku tidak mau tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo atau siapapun itu—_

"—kekasihku."

* * *

#np: K. Will – 니가 아닌 것 같아 (It's Not You)

"Demi Tuhan, _noona_. Berhenti. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak!"

Baekhyun merebut botol _wine _itu dari tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan yang sudah teler berusaha menggapai kembali botol tersebut sebelum ambruk ke meja bar. Baekhyun mendesah keras sebelum mendelik kesal ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di balik meja bar.

"Ow, lirikanmu seksi sekali, sayang~" goda Chanyeol, yang disambut dengan _death glare _oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang menggemaskan. "Aku hanya bercanda, Baekkie. Sungguh, Luhan _noona _sudah ada disini dan sudah seperti ini ketika aku datang."

Baekhyun menghela nafas keras. Ia melirik Luhan yang menelungkup di atas meja sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Ini bukan Luhan yang dikenalnya. Luhan tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol jenis apapun meski ia sedang stress.

Dan Baekhyun rela menukarkan apapun asalkan Luhan yang dikenalnya kembali lagi.

"Tolong beritahu Kris, aku keluar sebentar untuk mengantarnya pulang."

"Jangan bercanda. Kau biarkan aku melayani tamu sebanyak ini _sendiri_?"

"Hanya sebentar, tiang listrik, jangan berlebihan." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan manja. Bukankah biasanya kau juga sudah terbiasa melayani banyak tamu?"

"Serius deh, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Chanyeol menyerahkan pesanan pada seorang tamu sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kau hubungi Sehun saja? Dia pasti tidak keberatan kalau disuruh menjaga Luhan _noona _sekalian."

Baekhyun tampak terdiam sejenak. Benar juga yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Luhan pasti butuh seseorang yang bisa menemaninya saat ini. Dan sudah pasti, Baekhyun tidak bisa menemaninya meskipun ia bisa mengantar Luhan pulang, karena ia harus bekerja. "Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Sehun, kau jaga Luhan _noona _sebentar."

Baekhyun menjauh dari kerumunan sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sesekali melirik ke tempat ia meninggalkan Luhan tadi hanya untuk sekedar memastikan _seme_nya itu benar-benar menjaga Luhan dari om-om genit yang berkeliaran di sana.

_"Halo?"_

"Oh, halo, Sehun-_ah_?" Baekhyun berdeham sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisa ke sini sekarang?"

_"Mobilku masuk bengkel, _hyung_. Memangnya ada apa? Kalian butuh karyawan?"_

"Tidak. Ini lebih penting dari itu, Oh." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Luhan yang ternyata sudah terbangun dan berusaha merebut botol _wine _yang dipegang Chanyeol. "Luhan _noona _mabuk berat dan dia sendirian disini. Aku tudak bisa mengantarnya pulang."

_"Luhan _noona _ada disana?" _Nada bicara Sehun berubah menjadi khawatir. _"Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"Dia terlihat kacau saat aku menemukannya. Cepat kesini, kau bisa gunakan mobilku nanti."

—To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**안녕****, ****사랑아**** (****Goodbye, Love) Part #2 (END)**

**KaiLu/KaiSoo/HunHan. Broken!KaiLu. Angst. T**

**by: luhansgirlorz**

**(_Request by: rezdfghjkl_)**

* * *

#np: B1A4 (Sandeul) – Crush

Sehun mendesah keras, sedikit kerepotan saat tangannya yang menyangga kaki Luhan berusaha memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu dan membukanya—ia lebih memilih membawa Luhan ke rumahnya karena Luhan sudah terlalu mabuk dan ia tidak yakin tega membiarkan Luhan sendirian di apartemennya dalam kondisi begitu. Ia sudah bisa mengira apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hanya dengan menggabungkan fakta bahwa gadis itu baru saja menghadiri reuni SMAnya dan berakhir dengan alkohol di klub malam milik Kris. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar tamu dengan susah payah, lalu dengan hati-hati merebahkan tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjang dan memandanginya sebentar. Luhan masih tampak cantik meski dalam keadaan kacau seperti sekarang.

Di mata seorang Oh Sehun, seorang Luhan memang akan selalu tampak cantik, seperti apapun keadaan gadis itu.

"Kau seharusnya membuka hatimu untuk orang lain, _noona_, bukannya malah menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini." Sehun berbisik, sebelah tangannya meraih tangan kurus Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya melalui kecupan itu, berharap Luhan berhenti melukai diriya sendiri, karena sungguh, Sehun tidak pernah tega melihat Luhan menangisi mantan kekasihnya selama setahun belakangan. Sehun tahu, Luhan menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi tidak seharusnya gadis itu menyiksa dirinya seperti ini. Gadis itu harus melangkah ke depan dan menyembuhkan hatinya, bukannya malah berhenti di tempat dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, ini sudah lewat satu tahun sejak ia berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Sehun memang belum lama mengenal Luhan. Namun ia tahu pasti apa yang dinginkannya; Luhan bahagia. Dan ia akan berusaha mewujudkannya apapun yang terjadi.

"_Jaljayo_, _noona_.."

* * *

#np: EXO K – Baby, Don't Cry

"Sehun-_ah_, mau dengar cerita?"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan segelas susu cokelat panas dan beberapa _sandwich _di tangannya. Kondisi Luhan sudah jauh lebih baik daripada semalam—yah, meski tadi pagi sempat muntah dan sempat juga melempar Sehun dengan bantal saking terkejutnya mendapati seorang laki-laki ada di kamar_nya _begitu ia membuka mata, padahal Sehun hanya bermaksud melihat keadaannya saja.

"Boleh. Cerita apa?"

Luhan menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di sana. Tatapan matanya menerawang dan gadis itu beberapa kali menghela nafas berat, membuat Sehun khawatir. "_Noona _baik-baik saja?"

"Ada seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada sahabat laki-lakinya." Luhan tahu-tahu memulai ceritanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun akhirnya memilih diam dan mendengarkan cerita Luhan. "Ia tidak pernah berani mengungkapkannya karena ia takut perasaannya akan merusak persahabatan mereka."

"Namun sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya terjadi. Sahabat laki-lakinya ternyata juga menyukainya. Gadis itu sangat gembira saat sang sahabat menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tepat saat perayaan ulang tahun sahabatnya, 14 Januari."

Luhan berhenti sejenak. Melirik Sehun dan menangkap ekspresi terkejut pemuda itu. Luhan yakin, Sehun pasti tahu _apa _yang akan diceritakannya. "Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar. Seolah seluruh dunia telah memberi restu pada keduanya. Mereka bahagia. Gadis itu bahagia."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dengan segera ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya agar Sehun tak melihatnya. "Semua masih berjalan lancar bahkan ketika kekasihnya semakin sibuk oleh kompetisi menari dan persiapan ujian sekolah. Meski tidak bisa berkencan seperti biasanya, mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di apartemen masing-masing atau sekedar melalui telepon. Namun, sesuatu terjadi."

"Surat ancaman dan teror berdatangan nyaris setiap hari. Awalnya, gadis itu tidak menanggapinya. Sampai suatu ketika, ia menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar melukainya ketika ia berkunjung ke studio tempat kekasihnya berlatih." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, tampak sedang berusaha merangkai kata untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia... dia melihat kekasihnya sedang bersama seorang gadis lain. Mereka tidak sedang berlatih dan tampak sangat akrab. Padahal—mereka punya janji dan kekasihnya berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa datang karena sibuk latihan."

Isak tangis Luhan pecah saat itu juga. Dengan segera Sehun beringsut memeluk Luhan, mengusap dengan lembut punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. "Sudah, cukup. Jangan dilanjutkan.." gumam Sehun dengan suara tercekat. Ia tahu, cerita ini adalah cerita Luhan. Cerita yang melukai Luhan. Ia tidak mau Luhan lagi-lagi melukai dirinya sendiri dengan cerita itu.

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun. Gadis itu tetap melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suara bergetar karena menahan isakannya. "Gadis itu marah. Kecewa. Cemburu telah menguasainya membuat ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Terlebih surat-surat ancaman dan teror itu terus mendatanginya. Ia tidak sanggup menanggungnya sendiri. Terlalu berat..."

"Lalu mengapa dia tak membaginya dengan kekasihnya?" tanya Sehun pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Dia tidak ingin membebani pikiran kekasihnya, tidak ingin kesibukan kekasihnya terganggu." Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat isakannya kembali pecah. "Namun kini ia sadar, bahwa itu adalah awal dari kesalahannya. Kekasihnya tidak pernah mau bergantung padanya karena ia sendiri enggan bergantung pada kekasihnya."

"Hari-hari keduanya setelah itu benar-benar kacau. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata manis yang terlontar saat mereka bersama. Gadis itu bersikeras tutup mulut atas apa yang terjadi padanya, sementara sang kekasih tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya."

"Hubungan mereka membaik beberapa hari kemudian, namun tidak pernah lagi sebaik dulu. Si peneror tidak pernah menyerah berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Teror dan gangguan semakin gencar menyerang si gadis, hingga pada suatu hari, terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah keputusan yang disesalinya sampai detik ini."

"Kekasihnya berusaha keras mempertahankan hubungan mereka, namun gadis itu justru bersikeras memutuskannya. Rasa cemburu dan tekanan akibat teror yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya gila, membuatnya menolak untuk mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri. Ia menghancurkan sendiri hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia bagi mereka berdua. Gadis itu—benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Dan melihat mantan kekasihnya sekarang sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, ia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatan bodohnya di masa lalu—"

"Berhenti, _noona_, kumohon.." Sehun mendekap Luhan lebih erat, sementara Luhan menangis hebat dalam pelukannya. Sehun sangat memahami isi cerita itu, dan sangat mengerti sebesar apa penyesalan Luhan, sebesar apa rasa sakit yang ditanggung Luhan akibat ulahnya sendiri, sebesar apa Luhan mencintai mantan kekasihnya...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hun-_ah_? Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali...?" gumam Luhan di sela-sela tangisnya. Dipeluknya Sehun dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi. "Apa ini yang dia rasakan saat aku bersikeras mengakhiri hubungan kami? Apa—ini balasan untukku...?"

"_Noona_, dengarkan aku." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup kedua pipi Luhan yang basah dan memerah akibat tangis. "Kau seharusnya tahu, setiap awal selalu memiliki akhir. Entah itu akhir yang bahagia atau bukan."

"Akhir kisahmu dengannya memang bukan akhir yang bahagia, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh terus-terusan menyesalinya." Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "Penyesalan memang selalu ada, tapi menyesal berkepanjangan bukan pilihan yang bagus. Mungkin, berpisah memang yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

"Katakan padaku, apa hal yang paling kau inginkan untuk orang yang kau cintai?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Kebahagiaannya...?"

"Itu dia. Kebahagiaan." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Dia berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kalian, namun akhirnya ia menyetujui keinginanmu untuk berpisah, karena dia tahu, kau tidak bahagia bersamanya—oke, kau bahagia bersamanya." ralat Sehun cepat saat melihat Luhan hendak memprotesnya. "Tapi, dia sadar, dia tidak bisa ada di sisimu saat teror-teror itu mengganggumu, karena kesibukannya. Aku benar, kan?"

"Dia memenuhi keinginanmu untuk berpisah, karena dia ingin kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, _noona_. Kau tahu apa artinya? Itu semua karena dia mencintaimu. Setidaknya, dia pernah berusaha mempertahankanmu sebelum ia benar-benar melepasmu." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melupakannya, karena pasti akan sangat sulit melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, kau pernah bahagia bersamanya. Simpan dia sebagai kenangan, dan mulailah hidup baru tanpanya. Sembuhkan hatimu, temukan cinta yang baru."

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa bahagia jika itu bukan—dia..."

"Bisa." potong Sehun cepat. Matanya menatap Luhan dalam. "Kau menerima banyak cinta dari sekitarmu, hanya saja kau tak pernah menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk menyesali apa yang terjadi antara kau dengannya."

Luhan terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun. Selama ini ia tenggelam dalam penyesalannya, dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk memulai hidup baru, ataupun menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru. Hatinya tertutup oleh penyesalan yang begitu dalam, dan tidak pernah berniat membukanya untuk orang lain.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, dan berbisik lirih disana.

"_Gomawo_, Sehun-_ah_.."

* * *

#np: SMROOKIES' Wendy – 슬픔 속에 그댈 지워야만 해 (Because I Love You)

_4 years later..._

"Aku pernah melakukan sebuah kebodohan di masa lalu. Sebuah kebodohan yang pada akhirnya membuatku terpuruk dalam penyesalan yang begitu dalam."

Suara itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru gedung, dengan Luhan yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Suaranya yang lembut dan penampilannya yang bagaikan seorang dewi, membuat perhatian seluruh penonton jatuh padanya. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara—dengan mata tertuju pada gadis itu, semua mendengarkan cerita gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Aku mengabaikan hidupku. Mengabaikan diriku sendiri, mengabaikan kuliah, dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyayangiku, orang-orang yang peduli padaku—" mata Luhan menyapu ke sekeliling panggung yang ditempati ratusan penonton, dan tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan teman-teman kampus di tengah-tengahnya. "Lalu seseorang datang padaku, mengatakan bahwa aku harus berhenti menyesali apapun yang telah terjadi, dan menganggap kenangan itu sebagai pelajaran yang berharga. Tidak seperti yang lain, ia tidak pernah memintaku untuk melupakan kenangan itu, karena ia tahu kenangan itu pernah membuatku bahagia. Dulu sekali."

Luhan berhenti sejenak. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan sayangnya, dia benar. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berdiri di sini kalau saja dia tidak mengatakannya, karena pasti aku masih sibuk menyesali kebodohanku."

"Lagu ini, adalah lagu yang kubuat saat aku tengah berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukanku sambil memikirkan setiap kata-katanya saat itu. Kuharap kalian menyukainya."

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di depan piano. Secara otomatis, seluruh lampu di kursi penonton meredup, menyisakan beberapa lampu di sekitar panggung yang menyorot ke arah Luhan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum memposisikan jemarinya di atas tuts piano dan mulai memainkannya.

**_Changgae bureooneun gaeulbarameun,_**

**_Teong bin maeumeul seuchyeo ganeunde.._**

**_Chagawojin byeoge gidaeeo,_**

**_Meolli balgaoneun saebyeokhaneul baraboayo.._**

Dentingan lembut piano mulai terdengar. Hampir seluruh penonton tampak terhipnotis oleh permainan piano Luhan yang dipadukan dengan suara yang sama lembutnya namun menyiratkan emosi yang menyiksanya selama ini.

**_Bogoshipjiman gakkai gal su eobseo,_**

**_Ijen geudae gyeoteul tteonagaya hae.._**

**_Oerowosseotdeon naui memareun geu du nune,_**

**_Keugo ttatteutan sarangeul jueotdeon..._**

Luhan ingat. Betapa bahagianya ia saat bersama Kai kala itu. Bagaimana Kai memperlakukannya, bagaimana Kai merajuk padanya, bagaimana Kai menggodanya...

Bagaimana Kai membuat hidupnya terasa sempurna...

**_Geudae gyeoteul ije tteonaneun geoseul,_**

**_Huhoehaljido moreujiman~ geudael saranghagi ttaemuniya._**

**_Geudaemaneul saranghaneun geol, ijeul suneun eobtjiman~_**

**_Seulpeum soge geudael jiwoyaman- hae.._**

_"Katakan padaku, apa hal yang paling kau inginkan untuk orang yang kau cintai?"_

_"Kebahagiaannya...?"_

_"Itu dia. Kebahagiaan."_

**_Nunbusin haessal arae, manheun saramdeureun,_**

**_Useum jieumyeo geotgo itjiman.._**

**_Chagapgeman neukkyeojineun gaeul haneulcheoreom,_**

**_On sesangi natseolge boyeo.._**

_"Dia memenuhi keinginanmu untuk berpisah, karena dia ingin kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, _noona_. Kau tahu apa artinya? Itu semua karena dia mencintaimu. Setidaknya, dia pernah berusaha mempertahankanmu sebelum ia benar-benar melepasmu."_

**_Saranghajiman tteonal subakke eobseo,_**

**_Jigeum i sungani neomu himdeureo.._**

**_Eoduwotjiman naneun al su isseosseo,_**

**_Geudae nungae heureuneun nunmureul..._**

_"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melupakannya, karena pasti akan sangat sulit melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, kau pernah bahagia bersamanya. Simpan dia sebagai kenangan, dan mulailah hidup baru tanpanya. Sembuhkan hatimu, temukan cinta yang baru."_

Luhan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya lekat. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan menggumamkan _"Kau sudah berusaha keras, _noona_." _dan ajaibnya, Luhan merasa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melepaskan bebannya berkat sebuah kalimat sederhana itu.

**_Nan geudaeege sangcheomaneul jujiman,_**

**_Eonjengan nae maeumeul ihaehal su itgetji~_**

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi saat mencapai bagian ini, dadanya terasa sesak. Namun kali ini ia sadar. Sehun benar, ia harus melepaskannya. Melepaskan semua beban yang menghimpit dadanya. _Melepaskan Kai..._

**_Geudae gyeoteul ije tteonaneun geoseul,_**

**_Huhoehaljido moreujiman~ geudael saranghagi ttaemuniya._**

**_Geudaemaneul saranghaneun geol, ijeul suneun eobtjiman~_**

**_Seulpeum soge geudael jiwoyaman-_**

**_Geudae gyeoteul ije tteonaneun geoseul,_**

**_Huhoehaljido moreujiman~ geudael saranghagi ttaemuniya._**

**_Geudaemaneul saranghaneun geol, ijeul suneun eobtjiman~_**

Beberapa penonton tampak menyeka air matanya. Mendekati bagian akhir, Luhan menyuguhkan _adlib _menakjubkan yang benar-benar kuat dan penuh emosi, dan rupanya itu berhasil membuat penonton telarut dalam emosi yang Luhan sampaikan melalui lagu tersebut.

**_Saranghaneun geudaeyeo...—_**

Dentingan piano mulai melembut dan melambat. Perlahan, Luhan membuka matanya, menemukan Kai tengah menatapnya dari bangku penonton dengan raut wajah terkejut yang berusaha disembunyikan. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dengan mata masih tertuju pada Kai, ia melantunkan kata-kata terakhir di lagunya.

_**—annyeong...**_

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega saat lagu berakhir. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk dalam pada ratusan penonton yang dengan serempak bertepuk tangan untuk penampilannya yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

—

"Demi apapun, kau keren sekali saat di panggung tadi."

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat Xiumin—sahabatnya—tengah bercerita padanya dengan penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya, gadis montok itu langsung menerobos ke ruang gantinya begitu konser dinyatakan selesai. "Kau sudah mengatakannya dua puluh sembilan kali, Xiuxiu, kalau aku tidak salah hitung."

Xiumin tersenyum jahil sambil membantu Luhan melepaskan aksesoris di rambutnya. "Aku berencana menggenapkannya menjadi tiga puluh. Kau keren sekali." ia meletakkan aksesoris yang berhasil dilepasnya dari lambut Luhan ke meja rias, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Luhan. "Omong-omong, haruskah aku berterimakasih pada Oh Sehun?"

"Untuk?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa karena dia berhasil memaksamu bangkit?" Xiumin lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah menemuinya?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Aku baru sampai semalam dan seharian ini aku sibuk melakukan persiapan konser."

"Kalau begitu cepat temui dia!" Xiumin berseru penuh semangat. "Kau tahu? Dia masih menunggumu."

Benarkah? Sehun masih menunggunya? Mendadak ingatan Luhan berputar menuju kejadian empat tahun lalu, tepatnya saat ia hendak berangkat ke Amerika.

_"Aku menyukai _noona_.."_

_Luhan menahan nafasnya mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang sudah menebak reaksi Luhan tampak tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak memaksa _noona _menjawabnya. Tapi aku serius, aku menyukai _noona_. Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun _hyung _mengenalkanmu padaku tiga tahun lalu, aku sudah menyukaimu."_

_"Selama ini, aku memilih menyembunyikannya karena aku tahu kau sedang terluka. Namun Baekhyun _hyung _mengatakan padaku agar aku segera mengutarakannya padamu sebelum kau berangkat, atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku."_

_Luhan menunduk, tangannya memilin tali tas tangannya dengan ragu. Melihat hal itu, Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. "Tidak apa. Tidak perlu memikirkannya. Maaf sudah membuatmu bingung. Aku hanya—"_

_"Bisakah kau menungguku?" potong Luhan cepat. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap Sehun tepat di matanya. "Jika harus menjawab sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus memberimu jawaban seperti apa." Ia menatap Sehun ragu-ragu sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, aku belum benar-benar lepas dari masa laluku—"_

_"Aku mengerti." Sehun balas tersenyum. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga tahun, apalah artinya menunggu sedikit lagi."_

_Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih, Sehun-_ah_.."_

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, Lulu. Chen sudah menungguku."

Lamunan Luhan buyar seketika oleh suara Xiumin. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk mengecek ponselnya, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku akan menemui Sehun nanti. Salamku untuk Chen."

Xiumin mengangguk. Gadis itu segera bangkit dan berlari keluar ruangan setelah menyempatkan diri melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

Sepeninggal Xiumin, Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Seharian ini, ia belum sempat mengecek benda itu. Dan benar saja, ada beberapa pesan _kakaotalk_ masuk—diantaranya dari kakaknya, sepupunya di Kanada, lalu dari Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, lalu dengan segera membuka pesan dari Sehun.

_Sukses untuk konsermu hari ini ^^_

_Sent 10.30 A.M_

_Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apa _noona _mau makan malam denganku nanti? Kkk~ kutunggu di depan gedung begitu konsermu selesai._

_Sent 4.57 P.M_

Apa? Sehun menunggunya?

Luhan melirik arloji mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat hampir satu jam sejak konsernya berakhir. Gadis itu menepuk keningnya pelan, merutuki kebiasaannya mengabaikan ponsel saat sedang sibuk sebelum melesat keluar gedung untuk mencari Sehun.

"_What's up_, Lulu? _Looking for something_?"

Luhan menoleh, mendapati manajernya selama di Amerika, James Clark, tengah berdiri di samping _van_nya dengan alis terangkat. Luhan tersenyum. "Clark, apa ada seseorang yang mencariku?"

James tampak sedang berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Stella? _She asked me what do you want to eat for our dinner_."

"_No, not Stella_—"

"_Jogiyo, agassi_. _Jamkkan iri waboseyo_—Permisi, nona. Tolong kemarilah sebentar."

Luhan dan James sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ada seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat tengah melangkah mendekati keduanya—namun dengan pandangan dan senyuman tertuju pada Luhan. Spontan, Luhan tersenyum dan menggumam. "Sehun-_ah_.."

"_Who is he?_" bisik James di telinga Luhan. "_Your boyfriend_?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun saat membalas kalimat manajernya itu. "Katakan pada Stella, aku tidak ikut makan malam bersama kalian. Aku ada janji penting. _Ok_?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung berlari kecil ke arah Sehun.

"_Oraenmaniya_—Lama tidak bertemu." sapa Luhan begitu ia sampai di hadapan Sehun. "Maaf aku baru mengecek pesanmu. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama."

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama tujuh tahun, apalah artinya menunggumu sedikit lagi." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Omong-omong, bagaimana Amerika? Menyenangkan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Julliard benar-benar sekolah yang hebat. Kau tidak akan menyesal jika berhasil masuk ke sekolah itu."

"Ya, aku bisa membayangkan kehebatan Julliard saat melihat betapa suksesnya konsermu tadi." Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Lagumu juga bagus sekali, _noona_. Orang itu pasti sangat berpengaruh padamu."

Luhan tertawa mendengar Sehun menyebut _orang itu_ dengan nada bodoh—seolah ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang Luhan maksud dengan _orang itu_. "Ya. Dan aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Berkat dia, aku bisa menciptakan lagu itu." Luhan menahan senyumnya. "Jadi aku sedang bertanya-tanya hadiah macam apa yang sekiranya bisa menyenangkan hatinya."

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam?" ucap Sehun dengan mimik wajah serius yang dibuat-buat. "Untuk malam ini dan 36.500 malam berikutnya?"

"_Sounds good_." Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kau yang traktir?"

"Seingatku, tadi _noona _yang ingin memberi hadiah." gerutu Sehun pelan. "Tapi tidak masalah. Jadi, ada makanan yang ingin kau makan untuk makan malam hari ini?"

"_Tteokpokki_?" seru Luhan semangat. Membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan karena jawaban Luhan benar-benar sesuai dugaannya. "Oh, tunggu. Aku meninggalkan tasku di dalam. Aku mau mengambilnya dulu."

Luhan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung dan langsung menuju ruang gantinya. Ia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

_"Kau tahu? Dia masih menunggumu."_

_"Aku sudah menunggumu selama tujuh tahun, apalah artinya menunggumu sedikit lagi."_

_"Bagaimana kalau makan malam untuk malam ini dan 36.500 malam berikutnya?"_

Luhan sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan memberi Sehun kesempatan. Bagaimanapun, Sehunlah yang membuatnya bangkit. Dan setelah melihat Sehun bersedia menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, Luhan merasa bisa mempercayakan hatinya pada laki-laki itu. Terlebih, Baekhyun dan Xiumin—kedua sahabatnya yang berharga—juga mendukungnya.

Karena itu, ia ingin memberi Sehun kesempatan. Atau ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Luhan mengecek barang bawaannya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar gedung dan menemui Sehun. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, dalam hati bertekat tidak akan membuat Sehun menunggunya lagi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kai?" gumam Luhan pelan saat matanya menemukan Kai sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kai menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak, namun Luhan merasa lega saat melihat Kai tersenyum padanya dan menggumamkan sebaris kalimat—yang akhirnya justru diinterupsi oleh teriakan Sehun.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun—sepertinya Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Kai ada di sana, terlihat dari tatapannya yang seolah bertanya _mengapa kau berhenti di sana _padanya. Luhan tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata _sebentar _sebelum kembali menatap Kai dan mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali melangkah mantap dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih ringan.

Suara Kai memang tidak begitu terdengar jelas, namun dari gerak bibirnya, Luhan tahu pasti apa yang dikatakannya.

_"Mianhae, semoga kau berbahagia..."_

Luhan tersenyum. Menyambut tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya dengan seulas senyum lebar, tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun di hati. _Ya, pasti. Aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri, Kai-_ya_..._

_—END_

**_The autumn wind that blows into the window_**

**_Passes through my empty heart  
_**

**_I lean against the cold wall_**

**_And look at the brightening dawn sky_**

**_I miss you but I can't go close to you,_**

**_I need to leave you now  
_**

**_You, who gave me such big and warm love_**

**_Into my lonely and dry eyes_**

**_I may regret leaving you_**

**_But it's because I love you  
_**

**_I can't forget that I love only you_**

**_But I need to erase you and my sadness_**

**_Under the bright sunlight,_**

**_People are laughing and walking  
_**

**_But like the cold autumn sky,_**

**_The whole world seems unfamiliar_**

**_I love you but I have to leave you,_**

**_This is so hard  
_**

**_It was dark, but_**

**_I knew that tears were flowing from your eyes_**

**_I am only giving you scars_**

**_But some day, you will understand my heart_**

**_I may regret leaving you_**

**_But it's because I love you  
_**

**_I can't forget that I love only you_**

**_But I need to erase you and my sadness_**

**_I may regret leaving you_**

**_But it's because I love you  
_**

**_I can't forget that I love only you_**

**_But my love, goodbye..._**

**[Kim Kai – Lu Han (14.01.13 – 21.04.13)]**

**A/N:** Akhirnya. Ini _fanfic_ pertama yang berhasil aku selesaiin selama kena _writer's block_ -_- _ending_nya sempat mengalami perubahan karena _file_ rusak, jadi terpaksa buat yang baru. Inti dari _fanfic_ ini sebenernya ada di bagian Baby Don't Cry, soalnya ide awal yang muncul emang di bagian itu dulu. Gaya penulisannya emang terinspirasi dari _fanfic_ orang lain (_part_ Luhan cerita ke Sehun tentang kisahnya sendiri tapi menggunakan sudut pandang orang ke tiga), tapi ceritanya murni aku yang buat.

Rencananya sih, ini mau di _post_ pas 21 April mendatang (pas peringatan satu tahun pisahnya KaiLu disini #ngeek). Tapi kelamaan, belum tentu bisa _post _di hari itu juga, jadi aku _post _sekarang mehehe.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah _request_ (rezdfghjkl). Duh, galaumu menular/?. Aku sih nulisnya sambil galau, tapi gak tau deh ini galaunya dapet apa gak -_-v Senang sekali lagi bisa memenuhi _request_mu, semoga hasilnya memuaskan ^^ Pesen aku, jangan galauin mantan terus, hahaha, ntar ada yang cemburuuu :p

Terimakasih juga buat SM Entertainment atas lagu yang jadi _backsound _utama pas buat _fanfic _ini [SMROOKIES' Wendy – 슬픔 속에 그댈 지워야만 해 (Because I Love You)]. Duh, lagu SM emang paling bagus kalau ada _adlib_nya T^T

Tadinya, aku frustasi karena gak ada lagu yang pas banget sama keadaan Luhan disini, tapi kemudian kemarin ketika iseng cek _channel _YouTube SMTOWN, ternyata ada video SMROOKIES yang baru dan aku langsung jatuh cinta sama lagu ini muehehehe /nyengir mesum/? /plak/

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca, _follow/fav_, dan _review_. _Saranghae_~ ^^

[28 Maret 2014 ©luhansgirlorz]


End file.
